The overall objective of this renewal application is to continue to produce approximately 215 characterized baboons per year for biomedical research in this country. Four subspecies of baboons are included in this program. The primary breeding colony is Papio c. anubis with small breading groups of Papio c. cynocephalus, Papio c. hamadryas and Papio c. papio. Studies on primate husbandry and medicine emphasizing the development of large scale cost-effective techniques will continue. A strategy for the genetic management of the breeding colonies will be further developed and implemented. A large battery of biochemical genetic markers will be characterized and used in conjunction with an extensive set of computerized data management and analysis procedures in order to determine the extent of polymorphism in the founder population and in the newly acquired subspecies, to monitor gene and genotype frequencies from generation to generation, and to determine the mating structure of the colony. This information will provide a genetic basis for deciding which animals will be maintained as breeding stock and which animals best fit the needs of potential users. The maintenance of a heterogeneous genetic base of baboons will protect this national resource from the deleterious effects of inbreeding. A research resource for studies in genetics, behavior, maturation and growth and possibly other areas will be provided.